


Kisses

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, It's literally something I wrote in like ten minutes because Captainswan, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Kisses, Smuff, captainswan - Freeform, would this count as smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know. Little snapshot of what a night at Emma/Killian's home might look like when things actually go as planned and everything is happy and nobody is dying. Literally just Captainswan kisses. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Killian leaned over to pull her in for a kiss. She eagerly met his lips with hers, smiling into his soft, forgiving mouth. His lips were warm and soft, his arm around her waist pulling her gently closer, urging her to drown in him; to drown is the villain pirate turned hero, to drown in the salty delicious taste of his lips and the old wood smell of his body that now reminded her of just how home she felt, right here in his arms. She wanted nothing more than to comply; so she did.

Emma parted her lips to let her tongue flick across his lips and he responded quickly, doing the same while the fingers of his right hand curled into her hair. Her own fingers were making their way into his dark, luscious hair, pulling him closer. 

Soon enough she was on his lap and he was leaning back into the couch and her heart was pounding as she felt his hook press into her back, holding her on top of him. She finally pulled away for a breath and smiled, his breath fanning her face as he caught his own. "Killian Jones, I can't get enough of you." 

"Nor can I of you, Emma Swan." His smirk widened into a full blown smile before crushing her lips to his again, bringing her down into his embrace. Her knees sat on either side of his hips as she lay on his lap, leaning into him as hard as she could. If she could melt into him she would have already because wrapped in his arms and tugged into his sexy, thrilling kisses, she was putty. 

Some while later, Emma opened her eyes to find herself spooning with her lover on her bed. Her back was pressed against his chest and their legs were wound together comfortably. His arms were around her and his lips pressed against her neck along the hairline of her blonde hair. She sighed happily and snuggled closer as his lips trailed up and along her jaw then met her cheek. She turned her head to look up at him and whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you." He breathed in reply, peppering kisses over her cheek until he got to her lips. Then it was a slow, smoldering, tender kiss that made her heart go crazy and want to fall asleep at the same time. She kissed him back, soft and slow until she found herself turned around in his arms, his arms still around her and her arms wrapped around him, their lips pressed to each other's as if their lives depended on it. 

Sighing, Emma pulled away and looked into his eyes. She was breathless and half asleep, but the passionate love in his eyes struck a chord so deep in her that when she went to say something, all she could do was kiss him again. Over and over they kissed; long slow deep kisses, the kind that made her entire body go weak as she struggled for a breath. Passionate frenzied kisses, again and again their lips locked, nipping and tugging, occasionally straying along a jaw or a cheekbone. Demanding and wild kisses, tumbling over each other in their haste; a gasp of a name and then a moan as his tongue met hers. Feather light, super short kisses; the kinds that made her entire body explode with goosebumps and shivers as his lips roamed over her face and along her collarbone, down her shoulder, until they finally met in another crushing embrace, mouth to mouth and tongue to tongue. Then she fell asleep, the taste of his lips still on her tongue as he left a last, tender kiss to her now slightly bruised lips, as if to say his thanks and remind her just how much she was adored. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short sorry. I was just drabbling cause I love their love and want them to just be happy.


End file.
